


The Unperceived: A One-shot

by PiersonNyx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Chaos, Death, End, F/M, Festus - Freeform, Freedom, Liberty - Freeform, OF, Original Beings, Survival, War, beginning, distruction, dragon - Freeform, life - Freeform, the, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiersonNyx/pseuds/PiersonNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Small Blood of Olympus Spoilers!)  <br/>Percy sacrifices himself to save Leo from Octavian's fireball. The only problem being that Percy was not just a son of Poseidon, and Annabeth was not just a daughter of Athena, but instead they were Nyasia and Genesis, the beginning beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unperceived: A One-shot

Leo landed hard on what seemed to be the ground, and immediately believed that his plan had failed. He had planned that he would wake up on Festus, and fly to Calypso’s island, but at the moment, he didn’t believe that happened. In the distance, he could hear what sounded to be screams of anguish and sadness. He slowly opened his eyes to find that he was indeed lying on the ground. He turned his head to the left in time to see Jason and Piper engulf him in a bear hug that began to hurt after the first moments.   
“We thought that you were gone.” Piper said though some sobs, while tears streamed down her face.   
“What do you mean?” Leo asked. He knew that his plan was going to hurt the two of them, but obviously something didn’t go to plan.   
“We watched you pick up Gaea, and fly off into the sky. Then we saw Octavian fire his fireball at you on Festus. We thought that you were going to die. Then something happened, and we saw you fall off right before Octavian hit Festus.” Jason said, trying to contain his happiness at seeing his best friend again. Though, Piper and Jason had yet to tell him about Percy, and they were both dreading it. They knew that Leo looked up to Percy, and telling Leo that Percy was gone would break him even more than he already was.   
“Is everyone else okay?” Leo asked, and his heart sank when he saw their faces fall, and Piper almost broke down in tears again.   
“Yes, except for one. Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna, Annabeth are all okay.” Leo thought about what Jason had just said, and his heart stopped. That list was missing one person. The person who had held the seven together in the toughest of times, he had fallen into Tartarus for Annabeth, and had saved the world twice, but apparently he was gone now.   
“Where is Percy?” Leo asked, dreading the answer, while at the same time hoping beyond hope that it was a prank or something.   
“He’s gone. He just disappeared when he saw you on Festus.” Jason said, letting a tear streak down his face. Leo’s heart stopped as he thought about what this meant. Annabeth would be devastated and depressed. The rest of the seven were probably depressed too, but not to her level. He thought about what was going to happen to the rest of the seven. They would probably be immortalized, and then they would have to live the rest of their lives without their glue. His thoughts then drifted to Calypso. He had failed in his mission to find her. The Archimedes sphere with the crystal in it was attached to Festus, and now he had no way to get to her. He started to cry. Not just because of Calypso, but also for Percy. He stood like that for a few moments, Jason and Piper watching him to see what he was going to do.   
Leo replayed the entire battle in his head, right up until he passed out. His head shot up, startling Jason and Piper when he remembered how he fell of Festus.   
“It was Percy.” Leo said softly, a small smile stretching across his face. Jason and Piper looked at Leo confused.   
“What was Percy?” Piper asked. Leo took a deep breath before speaking.   
“I remember sitting on Festus, waiting for Octavian’s fireball to hit. I saw something out of the corner of my eyes, and turned to face it. All remember was black and two orbs of green before I was smashed into, and knocked of Festus right before I passed out. Somehow, Percy knocked me of Festus before the fireball could hit. He sacrificed his life for me.” Leo tried to keep more tears at bay, even though at this point it was even harder. Percy had sacrificed himself to save him; Leo had failed to save everyone like he had planned. He began to feel the guilt eating away at him.  
Jason and Piper seemed to understand what was going on inside Leo’s head. They both reached out, and grabbed his shoulders, before leading him towards the rest of the camp, hopefully to explain what he remembered.   
As they approached the camp, they saw Annabeth lying on the ground. They all assumed that she was crying on the ground, morning for Percy, but right before they reached her, she disappeared. No flash, no shadows or anything. The three of them ran to the spot where she had been, and found a note. 

Dear Leo, Jason, and Piper  
I know that you are very sad for the loss of a member of your quest. As you just saw, another member has disappeared. It may not seem normal, but it is. Do not morn for your losses. The two of them are with each other. Tell Chiron that they should receive the proper burials, even though there are no bodies. The two members have requested that they be buried together, and that the burial is preformed on August 18th. As I said before, do not mourn the death of your friends, as they want you to move on. Live in peace for as long as you can, accept the immortality that you will be offered, and live your lives to the fullest extent. Right now, the two members are waiting for the right time to see you. Do not make it come sooner than it should be. Please make sure that Frank and Hazel, along with Reyna, Nico, Thalia, Poseidon, and Athena read this letter, as it applies to them as well.   
GN 

The three friends read the note, and began to cry again, before realizing that they were instructed not to mourn for their losses. They walked towards the big house, passing the wounded and fallen, but not really processing them, as they were two focused on the letter that they just received. 

Percy knew what he had to do the moment it came up. He watched Leo fly up towards the sky carrying Gaea along with him, and knew exactly what Leo was planning. Seeing the looks on Frank and Hazel’s faces, he knew that they had known about this for a while, but were still having trouble processing that it was actually happening. He knew that Leo was sacrificing himself to save the world, but somehow, Percy knew that Leo would be needed in the future, and that he could not die here or now.   
Percy felt an extreme amount of power flow through his body, more than he had ever felt, more it seemed, than Gaea, and the entire Olympian council combined, and somehow, knew exactly how to use it. He focused on his back, and two pitch black wings burst from his back, as if they were always there. He then manipulated the mist to appear that nothing was out of the ordinary, and flew upwards toward Leo and Festus. He heard a scream, and looked down to see a fireball heading right towards Leo, who seemed to accept his fate at the moment.   
Percy flew at tremendous speed towards Leo, but he knew that he would have to time it perfectly to make it seem plausible for anyone watching on the ground. He slowed down a tiny bit, and right before the fireball hit Festus, Percy slammed into Leo, knocking him off of Festus. Percy used his new found power to place a protective barrier around Leo that was disappear the moment he hit the ground, meaning that he would feel the impact, but it would not hurt him. He saw Leos face fill with surprise, before his eyes rolled up into his head, and he fell out of consciousness. Percy then felt the blast form the fireball hit him at full power, and knocked him out of the air. Percy smiled as he felt himself dissolve. He had no idea what was actually happening, but he knew that Leo was safe, at least for the moment.   
When Percy next woke up, he seemed to be floating in the middle of nothingness. He immediately became worried about what had happened to him. He remembered saving Leo, but nothing else after that. He could still feel the power that flowed through his veins, but it didn’t fell alien, instead if felt as if a part of him had returned to him. He floated there for a moment, completely and utterly confused, before he felt a presence enter his mind, and seemed to speak in his own voice. Welcome back Genesis, it is time to return to your original form.   
Percy felt more power enter his body, and he suddenly knew exactly who he was and what he was doing in the middle of space, but before he could do anything else, he had to get his companion. He waved his hand, and the body of Annabeth Chase appeared next to him. He touched her forehead, and her eyes opened. She looked confused for a moment, before she seemed to be at peace. She spoke in a voice that was seemingly laced in wisdom and knowledge, but also seemed to still be Annabeth’s distinct voice.   
“Hello Genesis, it is good to see you not in the body of a mortal.”   
“As it is you, Nyasia.” Genesis spoke, in a voice much like Nyasia’s, except for it still carried hints of Percy’s old voice. They both paused for a moment, before grabbing each other’s hand, and pulling themselves into an embrace, one that hadn’t happened in many millennia, one filled it absolutely true love. They both pulled away from the embrace and turned to face out into the emptiness of space, both knowing what they needed to do. Genesis waved his hand, and a letter appeared in front of them. Nyasia quickly wrote a note on it, before it disappeared from where they were, only to reappear in front of Leo, Jason, and Piper, back on earth.   
Nyasia and Genesis turned to each other, both smiling widely. They both remembered their time on the earth, but they also remembered the eternity before, all the knowledge, wisdom, sadness, and power from the beginning of everything, until this point. They both knew exactly who they were.   
They were a husband and wife, the original forms. They, when combined, were the unperceived, the unfamiliar, the unknown, and the undiscovered. They were the beginning and the end, the most powerful beings ever to exist. They were the creators of the creator, the mother and father of Chaos.   
They were Nyasia and Genesis. 

A/N: Hello everyone. I have been recently obsessed with stoies where Percy is the origianl being, just reincarnated as a son of Poseidon. I recently noticed that I could not find one that had Percy AND Annabeth as the creators, so I decided to write a one-shot about it. In the future, I plan on making it an acutal book, but for right now, it will stay as a one-shot. I hope that you enjoyed it. (I plan on changing the cover picture for this soon, but I really need to get ready for school at the moment, so I cant right now.)

I am currently working on new chapters for both Man of the Moon, and Betrayed to Frosing Point. The chapter for Man of the Moon wil be out sooner than the chapter for Betrayed to Frosting Point, but they are both on their way. 

Thanks for reading,

Pierson Nyx


End file.
